Cicadas Never Sleep
thumb|306px|Cicadas Never Sleep - Bruno, Clara & Megurine Luka Cicadas Never Sleep (Las Cigarras Nunca Duermen) es una cancion Vocaloid Bilingüe Original. Es la segunda canción de la Saga de Arpeggio. Intérpretes: Bruno, Clara & Megurine Main Arrange: HorizonsP Lyrics: tinker91 Video: Ruski (original picture + AE) *YouTube Letra Bilingüe = El viento sopla a su favor. Their shattered dreams live next door. Quizá no siempre fué un error. Maybe I would ask it to the shore. Tan sólo oírte respirar tú y yo sólos frente al mar. Dreaming alone, and then a brand new day stars. Tras la luz cada mañana, mi pasado aún me llama. No contestaré, ya que hoy quiero disfrutar. Is tossed a coin to decide our fates, wanna see one more time your face, but the life has led us down to different ways. Si conocer la verdad de por qué aquel día me decidí a marchar no causará tanto daño, dejaría de callar. Is too late, it can't be changed, it was really hard for me offset my mitakes. Paradise is new begginning far away from all. -Historias por contar tras su realidad; un mundo sin igual.- El bulevar, al despertar, saluda al cielo una vez más. Desde Ipanema, con amor, te mandaré mi corazón. I want to shout, to release my seared soul out to the sea. Sounds of Brazil are surronding my hole s(?) Las luces de cristal me hacen olvidar todo mi temor, en la ciudad, sueño yo sin dormirme. White sand grazes my sandals day by day, near of the bay. Rising up the temperature the people hide my worries. La costa brinda su color. Won't keep waiting anymore. Refleja el sol todo su ardor. I am slowly learning local lore. Pregúntame si estoy mejor, no sabría qué decir. I need you here, I now I have to get used. Todo cambia una vez más, y yo vivo sin pensar si tú estás bien, ya no me importa. I'm looking through the window how all the people walk around, I can't believe I've let all. ... When night falls over the tow is not the time to frown, please don't get it down, I am having fun with them all. Mil almas por conocer, hora de renacer; ya veo al fin clara esta nueva vida. I woke up in an unknown bed, I think I've never felt better, I decided to embrace a man with no name Y es que hoy voy a comerme el mundo; cambio el chip en un segundo, siento despertar de un descanso profundo. Then just don't know, take the helm, I don't know why but I feel this place like my realt (?) Sun's deciding all my paths so now I have nothing to lose. La ciudad muestra su luz, donde el cielo brilla en blanco y en azul. Una trampa solitaria que supone un reto. -Pasea su pasión por el malecón; sus penas en alcohol.- I've kept my lies to turn the tide, so as to say you all "goodbye" From "as Garotas" to "Janeiro", I'm having fun "o dia inteiro". Es la razón de vivir, la esperanza de cambiar sin conocer lo que me pueda pasar. This life is a mirage, is a nice change to wear my camouflage. When I go out all the nigth I forget all. No quiero saber de tu identidad, nombre ni edad. Decidí cambiar las cosas, ahora ésta es mi gente. The moonlight over the beach, nobody has me teached how to keep the beat. Think about is really childish. Ya ni puedo recordar qué pasó años atrás, copas de más, desvanecen mi memoria. Each day you've got something to explore. El verano y su calor. Copacabana I adore. Dejarse llevar es lo mejor. And the time spent some years ago I do not even remind Las cigarras nunca duermen. Categoría:Interpretada por Clara Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por Bruno Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012